


Drunken Night

by lululawlawlu



Series: Explicit Adventures [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Slight Yandere, jealous Penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: A valuable ally? It was hard to believe that’s all Mugiwara was. His name was on Law’s tongue every-other sentence. And if he was actually something more than an ally, then what was Penguin to Law?





	Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s something a little different than I usually write. I’m hopelessly obsessed with LawLu but I wanted to try writing a Penguin x Law pairing.

Law’s absence alone had caused his crew enough hardship from the time he had given the order for them to sail captainless to Zou until their reunion. It had been a very trying time for both captain and crew. Both had faced nearly insurmountable trials, but here they were, together again. Everyone was excited to have their captain back and though he was not the type to get overly emotional, Law was glad to be reunited with his crew. Hell, he hadn't even really counted on seeing them again, assuming he was on a suicide mission for his revenge against Doflamingo. Now here he was, surrounded by his companions who seemed to be getting drunker by the minute as they celebrated his return.

Law found that every time his mug was empty, someone would eagerly fill it up again. After seven or eight rounds, Law stopped drinking altogether, standing idly while riding out the warm buzz of the alcohol. His crewmates chatted to him, anxious to exchange stories from their time apart.

"So, then you brought down Doflamingo?" Shachi asked Law, leaning sloppily against Penguin, his elbow resting on Penguin's shoulder. Law smirked, adjusting his grip on his mug so that he was holding his drink by the mug itself with his fingers through the handle.

"I guess you could say that Mugiwara-ya and I did, yeah, but it was more him than me. If it wasn't for Mugiwara-ya, I'd have died," Law admitted that last part a little more openly than he would've if he were sober. "He's already been beyond valuable as an ally." 

“Was it really that dangerous?” Ikkaku cut in.

Penguin scoffed. He didn’t even want to hear the rest of the story if there was one coming. He shrugged Shachi’s arm off of his shoulder and pushed through the crowd of crewmates to make his escape from the words that stung him with the way they passed so comfortably- so fond and warm over Law’s lips. A valuable ally? It was hard to believe that’s all Mugiwara was. His name was on Law’s tongue every-other sentence. And if he was actually something more than an ally, then what was Penguin to Law? Penguin had been Law’s companion nearly half of his life and spent his most recent years as his romantic, or rather his sexual partner. Had the relationship they’d built over their years together suddenly become forfeit? 

Although Penguin’s confidence was often one of the things Law said he liked most about him, Penguin didn't often feel the most confident around Law. Something about Law shook him to the core.

For the longest time, in his eyes at least, Law seemed by nature to be a powerfully intimidating, god-like presence. Penguin had always had great admiration for Law, but it wasn't until a drunken night much like this when Law felt safe enough to open up to him about the details of his personal struggles, that he’d finally realized just how fragile and guarded Law really was behind his cold demeanor and taunting smirks. A different feeling had begun to take root in Penguin’s heart. He wanted to be someone that Law could rely on- a source of strength and comfort on his worst days. So it hurt when Law left them to take on a mission of his own and make an alliance without them.

Now, even though Law had come back to him, the name of their new ally seemed to always be on Law’s lips, often accompanied by an expression that seemed to hold a little more smile than smirk. For all of the confidence that he tried to have, Penguin secretly feared he might not be good enough for Law- that he was might be losing him, and all of the time they spent building a relationship of sorts would be negated.

Law watched Penguin slip through the crowd and disappear. He didn’t think too much of it, but he realized he was beginning to feel a bit stifled himself. He used a lull in the conversation after recounting the events on Dressrosa to excuse himself and duck outside to the balcony of the building where Nekomamushi had assigned them to stay. He was relieved to find it quiet with only Penguin there.

“Hey, Captain,” Penguin greeted him with a half-drunken, half-enthusiastic smile as he leaned against the railing. “I can go inside if you wanna be left alone,” he offered.

“No, I don't mind,” Law told him as he came to stand by his side. He leaned against the railing, his mug of alcohol cupped between his hands.

Penguin afforded Law the silence that he’d seemed to be seeking although there were still so many things he wanted to ask his captain about his time spent away from him. He felt almost estranged from the man who had been his lover after being apart for such a long time.

“Actually,” Law spoke as if he was going to say something but didn’t continue, allowing an uneasy pause to settle between them as his eyes stared unfocused into the mug in his hands. He could feel Penguin looking at him. 

A smile pulled itself onto Law’s face from the corners of his lips at remembering the way Penguin used to engage him whenever they passed each other alone in the halls of the Polar Tang; how Penguin would push him up against the wall and kiss him breathless with desperate passion, their hands slipping beneath the fabric of each other’s clothes, testing the boundaries of public decency. Penguin would always break away mid-session, whispering promises of a debauched fantasy he’d fulfill later, and continue on his way leaving Law feeling teased and needier than he’d ever been. Law had longed for those encounters, especially in their time apart. 

“I really missed you,” Law confessed quietly as though it was an afterthought.

Penguin wrapped his arm around Law's shoulders, pulling him closer and when Law turned to look at him, he took the initiative to press a kiss to Law's lips, praying that nothing had changed between them.

“You still want to be with me, don't you?” Penguin questioned him, his hand resting on Law’s waist. He leaned into Law as he continued pressing more short, hungry kisses onto his lips.

“You know I never wanted this to get too serious,” Law reminded him between kisses. “I have a shorter lifespan than most people, so-” He grasped Penguin’s face between his hands, “so don’t get too invested in me.”

Penguin dipped his fingers into the back of Law's pants, anxious to feel the warmth of his captain's body. He turned his attention to Law’s neck, nipping down his throat, eliciting a stifled gasp from him.

“Let’s take this somewhere private,” Law spoke breathily, “It’s been too long. I need to feel you.”

 

… … … … … … … … … …

 

Penguin took Law's firm, leaking erection in his hand. He stroked slowly as he licked at the beads of precum threatening to run down Law’s cock, satisfied when Law’s pleasured gasps reached his ears.

“You're already so excited,” he observed, “just wait till I have my way with you, Law.” He punctuated the sentence purposefully with his captain's given name, as if he felt it gave their personal relationship more legitimacy.

Law threaded his fingers through Penguin’s hair, kneading at his scalp, eager to push for more as he felt Penguin take the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking hard at the tip while he continued to stroke the base with his hand.

Penguin kept a steady rhythm with his hand as he slowly pulled off of Law’s cock, leaving it slicked with saliva. He moved downward with his mouth, briefly giving Law’s balls a teasing lick before bringing the tip of his tongue down to trace the rim of Law's entrance.

An impatient, whimpering sound passed through Law’s lips as Penguin gently used his tongue to press inward.

Penguin took it for encouragement and removed his hand from Law’s erection to reach for a bottle of lube.

Law let out a soft gasp that melted into a low moan as Penguin’s index finger took the place of his tongue, pushing slowly into him.

Penguin’s own cock twitched in anticipation as he imagined sliding into that tight little hole, waves of pleasure surging over him with each thrust. A rush of excitement hit Penguin to think of Law crying his name as he pounded him into oblivion. The pleasure they'd share would force him to come hard, filling his captain up so completely that it dripped from him, wetting the sheets and giving them reason to take things into the shower.

He would get to that soon enough. Sex was always better after building up Law’s desire until he was begging for more, but it was already long overdue and it took every ounce of willpower Penguin had to not just take Law then and there. Penguin prided himself on his patience. He had to try hard to focus on getting Law’s body warmed up. He wanted to make sure his captain felt so good he'd never want anyone else.


End file.
